Ekala
Ekala was the Ruler of Khadar, one of the four kingdoms, Ekala later challanged the king of Gelskar, Marichi and killed him with black magic banishing him and his men to Mortalis (Hell). It was this that led Aeras and Alkhaari to battle Ekala. The Demon Army At first Ekala's Army was inferior to Aeras' army itself, Let alone Alkhaari's army. So Ekala Sacrificed His own Son Yaris to Mortalis, in Exchange for an Army of Demons to rise and join Ekala's Ranks. When the Demon Army rose it changed the tides of battle Giving Ekala more than Double the Men that Aeras and Alkhaari Had, Combined. Battle of Aikin In 1531 Ekala's men Breeched Aikin and killed Aeras and his people, Aeras too was banished to Mortalis to serve an eternity with the other fallen King Marichi. Battle of Labii in 1539, Ekala led his Armies for Labii, But Labii would be the Biggest Battle of them all every survivor from Aikin and Gelskar had gone to Labii along with countless groups of Bandits Mercenarys and Militia when Ekala Arrived he Had his men Burst down the Gates and Run in Ekala Walked right Through the Fighting and Marched down to Alkhaari's chamber where Alkhaari stood with 5 of his men and 2 of his servants Ekala had his two Demon Lords, Massiaka and Asaruuk, and 3 of his Men. And they fought, Asaruuk threw the Servant out of his way and Laughed But the Servant Pulled out a Kitchen Knife and Stabbed Asaruuk in the Neck Asaruuk turned Around, Grabbed the Servant By the Neck and Raised him from the Ground Chocking him While the other Servant Grabbed Drew the Sword of Labii given to him By Alkhaari Prior to the battle, the servant Swung it for Asaruuk, Beheding him. Massiaka Finished Killing Alkhaari's Guards and then He used Demonic Blast to Kill the Peasents who had Beheaded his Fellow Demon Lord, at the same time as this Alkhaari was fighting with Ekala after killing all of Ekalas Guards, But as Massiaka killed the two servants Alkhaari shouted out and Ekala took his chances and cut off Alkhaari's Arm while his guard wad Down, Alkhaari Dropped to his Knees And Ekala Laughed at him, But Alkhaari said "At least I will Die with Honour" and Ekala Responded with "There is no Honour in Mortalis" and as Alkhaari Shouted "No" He was Beheded and Banished to Mortalis with the Two other Fallen Kings. some of the people of Labii still stood Fighting Outside But it was no use and everyone in Labii was Slaughtered, Ekala Saw Massively Heavy Losses from the Battle But his overall Battle was Over He has conquered Maladra. Formation of the Steel Resistance A Year later he Torched down Labii and had all survivors of Labii from the villages near Labii were put to work in mines and on farms or killed if they didnt comply, from 1540 to 1545 Ekala ruled ruthlessly with No man willing to fight against him for their freedom. It was 1545 when Daikarus and his large militia army formed by defected and escaped slaves of Ekala started taking back land from him. Daikarus was the son of Marichi the first king to fall to Ekala's Magic. Daikarus had been taken away from Gelskar by his mother when Marichi was killed it was there Daikarus was trained by Marichi's High general Carus. Carus Swore to protect Daikarus and rasied him as his own, Daikarus Did not know until Carus and his mother were dead that he was the son of Marichi, when Daikaru's mother Died he Set out to the vale where the lands were littered by Bandits and cut throats and he seeked the Bandit leader Arkhos , When he found Arkhos he asked that Arkhos Join him in his battle against Ekala, Arkhos Laughed and Called for one of his men to kill Daikarus, Daikarus Killed the bandit and then several more joined the attack against Daikarus but alone he slew them all and then Arkhos smiled, And Agreed to Join Him in his fight Against Ekala. by 1545 They had a larger army of militia than soldiers Ekala had and so they marched for Khadar eliminating Ekala's Slave camps they came across on the way and liberating the people, the became known as the steel Resistance. By 1558 Daikarus met a powerful wizard Afarus, whos only son and Apprentice Maralus was killed by Ekalas Men when he tried to stop them beating a slave who had fallen ill, Afarus was already planning to head for Khadar alone but Daikarus suggested Afarus travel with him and his men. Battle of Khadar and Ekala's Death In 1561 Daikarus And afarus Breeched the walls of Khadar and reached Ekalas Tower, meanwhile the steel ressistance soldiers were fighting against Ekalas demons and his soldiers, it was in this fighting that Arkhos was killed by the Demon Lord Massiaka. Daikarus and Afarus Battled against Ekala for 30 minutes until Ekala was finished but he could not be killed, Because Death would send him to Mortalis, However in his life studying Dark magic he had become part of mortalis completing daily rituals to the demon lords, so the wizard Afarus used all his life force on a spell he had created, the spell was made to banish Ekala from the three Realms of existence into a realm consiting of his own corrupt mind, the realm itself was held togeather by Ekala's Dark soul for Ekala to leave the realm would kill him and destroy the realm. and so he was banished to the Realm known as the Chaos realm for eternity. Ekala's Return In 1652 Ekala Unleashed a collosal blast of destruction that had been charging for 70 Years, the Blast Was powerful enough to break through the fabric of the chaos realm and cause a rip in the earthern realm, this rip in the earthern realm allowed the minions Ekala had created with his Corrupted mind and Black soul to escape the Chaos realm and walk the earth once again. Stats Quests -- Ekala's soul is the Final Boss in the Main Storyline of Simple Quest Category:Characters